


What's Colder, The Ice or My Soul?

by laurenslovesturtles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Texting, group chat shenanigans, swearing & sexual jokes & stuff, the otayuri is eventual otabek will come soon, this is a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenslovesturtles/pseuds/laurenslovesturtles
Summary: jumping onto this bandwagon of Meme Fics (inspired by many in this fandom) prepare for many group shenanigans





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello this is my first yuri on ice fic on here (what a way to start jfc) i've written hamilton fics, including a group chat one, and i'm sure i'll upload various one shots for yoi, as i'm writing some currently. i hope you enjoy this, it's 2:05 am as i upload so thanks 4 reading !

group chat yoi   
yuuri: yuurikatsudon  
viktor: vityaa   
phichit: Phichit™  
yurio: IceTiger  
guang hong: iceicebaby   
leo: leo(gay)laiglesia:   
________________________________

Phichit™ added yuurikatsudon, vityaa, IceTiger, iceicebaby & leo(gay)laiglesia to a new chat. 

Phichit™ renamed the chat What's Colder, The Ice Or My Soul? 

IceTiger: wtf is this 

yuurikatsudon: phichit 

Phichit™: guys literally this is gonna be so great 

vityaa: hello friends 

iceicebaby: yooo 

leo(gay)laiglesia: i am Ready to meme 

yuurikatsudon: phichit why why would you do this 

Phichit™: because my dear yuuri ,, friendship is power and idk i was bored 

yuurikatsudon: but like cmon , victor you have to agree 

vityaa: .... 

vityaa: i like memes 

iceicebaby: BAHAHAHAHA

leo(gay)laiglesia: u just got punk'd 

yuurikatsudon: fuck u 

yuurikatsudon changed name to MemeFucker. 

MemeFucker: hi i'm yuuri katsuki and i love memes 

MemeFucker: and victor 

iceicebaby: i'm crying shsjhsjsissbhssj 

Phichit™: this is Gold i'm glad i made this chat 

MemeFucker changed their name to yuurikatsudon. 

yuurikatsudon: tbh i don't love victor rn,,, 

vityaa: tell that to your dick i sucked 20 minutes ago 

leo(gay)laiglesia: WHAT 

iceicebaby: HSKAHSKAHSKSJS 

yuurikatsudon: NO VICTIRRORJ

IceTiger: FUCKC NO ABSOLUTELY NOT 

IceTiger has left the chat. 

Phichit™ added IceTiger to the chat 

Phichit™: u ain't leavin boi 

yuurikatsudon: i'm Embarrassed 

vityaa: don't be 

vityaa: i mean literally i'm sure they didn't think we were Chaste Good Christian Boys so 

leo(gay)laiglesia: i'm a Chaste Good Christian Boy 

iceicebaby: your name has gay in it 

leo(gay)laiglesia: stfu guang 

Phichit™: g-hizzle

Phichit™: i appreciate ur screen name 

iceicebaby: 1) don't call me that 2) thanks it took a lot of hard work and thought 

IceTiger: i hate you all 

vityaa: yurio why don't you love ur family :,(((( 

yuurikatsudon: yes yurio we love you 

IceTiger: THATS NOT MY NAME AND YOUR   
NOT MY FAMILY 

leo(gay)laiglesia: you're*********** 

iceicebaby: **you're 

IceTiger: HSKAHSKAHKSHSJSHSISIS FUCK UR GRAMMAR 

vityaa: watch your profanities young man 

IceTiger: U ARENT MY DAD VICTOR 

IceTiger: though you are p old 

vityaa: LOW BLOW 

yuurikatsudon: you're grounded 

IceTiger: YOU ARENT MY DAD EITWHR PIG 

yuurikatsudon: that's right i'm not 

yuurikatsudon: i'm the mum 

IceTiger: JaGn€'Hwlahskbsjs€|'ajman&/@/!:&

Phichit™: ah domestic bliss 

iceicebaby: one big happy family right here 

vityaa: i'm hungry 

vityaa: who wants to get food 

yuurikatsudon: yes 

iceicebaby: i'm in 

Phichit™: haylll yea 

leo(gay)laiglesia: yes yes 

IceTiger: here's an idea: you go get food and choke and die 

leo(gay)laiglesia: you're so violent for such a young age 

leo(gay)laiglesia: who hurt you 

IceTiger: everyone 

IceTiger: AND IM NOT THAT YOUNG FUCK OFF 

yuurikatsudon: you're 15 

iceicebaby: yeah you fetus 

Phichit™: aren't u like , 17 guang 

iceicebaby: shut tf up hamster fucker 

vityaa: HDKAHSKSJSK 

leo(gay)laiglesia: o shit 

Phichit™ at least i can legally drink in countries 

Phichit™: come back and talk 2 me when ur out of the -teens xoxoxoxo 

yuurikatsudon: IM YELLING PHICJIT 

iceicebaby: u wanna go kid sleep w one eye open 2night punk 

leo(gay)laiglesia: guang ur like,, the least threatening person i've ever known 

vityaa: this is in fact, true 

iceicebaby: wow leo, you look like you wanna be single :))) 

leo(gay)laiglesia: and in that moment, leo knew, he made a mistake 

leo(gay)laiglesia: ily

IceTiger: shut tf up all of you you're so annoying 

vityaa: yuuri i have a question !!! 

yuurikatsudon: what???!?? 

vityaa: are u hurt???????? 

yuurikatsudon: no?? from what?? 

vityaa: your terrible fall!! 

yuurikatsudon: ?? i didn't fall? 

vityaa: really? bc i could've sworn you fell straight out of heaven 

vityaa: angel ;) 

iceicebaby: ODOAHDKSJSKS

Phichit™: smooth as FCUK 

yuurikatsudon: IM SOBBIFJFNFN 

IceTiger: EW GO BE DISGUSTING SOMEWHERE ELSE 

leo(gay)laiglesia: that's how people act towards their parents 

IceTiger: THEYRN NOT MY PARENTS ILL KILL U 

Phichit™: aw angry kitty 

IceTiger: IM A TIGER ILL FUCK U UP PHISHIT 

iceicebaby: that was either a really incredible typo or the nickname of the century 

Phichit™: JSIAJSKAJS 

Phichit™ changed their name to phishit. 

phishit: hello darkness my old friend 

leo(gay)laiglesia: PHICHIT WHY 

yuurikatsudon: fool i came up w that nickname during college 

phishit: true creds to yuuri 

vityaa: i'm curious did u guys like date in college 

yuurikatsudon: VICTORIEJS

phishit: yeah i sucked his dick for like month lol 

yuurikatsudon: PHDJSJSJSKSJS WHAHAYSY

iceicebaby: hot damn 

leo(gay)laiglesia: am i surprised? no 

vityaa: as long as he's not sucking his dick anymore it's not an issue 

IceTiger: WHAT THE FUCK 

phishit: yeah no we decided it'd be better to be Bros™ 

vityaa: do i have the Bro blessing to be with yuuri 

phishit: you have my full Bro Blessing™ 

vityaa: omg :,,,)))) 

phishit: :,,,)))) 

yuurikatsudon: phi :,,,)))) 

IceTiger: i'm dead 

IceTiger: congrats you fucking killed your child 

iceicebaby: ah so you admit 

leo(gay)laiglesia: haha yurio's their child 

IceTiger: NO 

IceTiger: SHIR THE FUCK UP IM NOT I DIDNT MEAN IT 

phishit: too late 

vityaa: omg he's officially our child 

yuurikatsudon: wow what a day :,) 

iceicebaby: woah a kid before marriage you guys need to Slow It Down 

yuurikatsudon: yikes 

vityaa: we can get married 

vityaa: can our first dance be to this https://youtu.be/2uh44R9x9CI

leo(gay)laiglesia: IS THAT TEN HOURS OF WII MUSIC 

yuurikatsudon: VICTOR WHATGSJSSJSHJSNS

iceicebaby: at least your husband will know how to meme yuuri 

phishit: t b h the wii is great like 

phishit: if there had to only be one electronic in the world i choose wii 

leo(gay)laiglesia: i was a champ at the bowling 

vityaa: i cycled like nobody's business 

iceicebaby: victor retires from skating to become a professional wii cyclist 

vityaa: that's my dream career maybe skating was just a hobby who knows my Potential 

yuurikatsudon: i always liked to create miis 

leo(gay)laiglesia: did you make one of victor 

yuurikatsudon: ...... no 

iceicebaby: HAHAHAHAH U GAY U TOTALLY DID

phishit: he did i can conform we shared a wii 

vityaa: that's cute yuuri 

vityaa: was that before or after you got those posters of me 

yuurikatsudon: h o w d o y o u k n o w a b o u t  
t h e m 

IceTiger: your sister showed me lmao so i showed victor 

yuurikatsudon: u r g r o u n d e d s o n 

IceTiger: does that mean i don't have to see you 

vityaa: be nice to your mother 

iceicebaby: what a nice family honestly goals 

leo(gay)laiglesia: true 

phishit: i miss being phichit 

phishit changed their name to Phichit™. 

Phichit™: i'm back bitches 

IceTiger: oh i'm delighted 

leo(gay)laiglesia: u know yuri you don't have to pay attention to this chat 

iceicebaby: true there's a mute option 

Phichit™: yuri wants to be here :,) 

yuurikatsudon: yurio loves us aw 

vityaa: ok that's sweet wow my son 

vityaa: guys wait 

yuurikatsudon: what's wrong 

vityaa: we were gonna get food

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you enjoyed that :))  
> my tumblr is @yuurihowell come scream at me about this show & other things maybe   
> except more of this i have no life


End file.
